New Family, New Life
by DragonLord-fizzbane
Summary: Chiro gets sent to Earth after a fight with manderin and meets two boys and their parents who are willing to help him try and get back to the monkey team or take him in if he cant. will he ever get home? read to find out.
1. Prolouge

**New Family, New Life.**

**Chiro: so what's this one about bane?**

**Me: I honestly thought the title would give it away.**

**Antauri: it certainly helped.**

**Otto: fizz doesn't own SRMT.**

**Prologue.**

Chiro ducked and dodged another one of Manderin's hits.

"Thunder punch!" Chiro hit Manderin straight in the jaw and sent him flying. The monkey team was fighting formless and they were slowing beginning to win. Chiro and Manderin charged at each other. Manderin kicked Chiro and he counted by punching Manderin in the chest. Manderin and Chiro both doubled over in pain. "You'll pay for that!" they both said in unison and punched each other. Manderin threw Chiro into a brick wall and got out a gun like object.

"Manderin don't you dare!" Antauri shouted but it was too late, Manderin already had the gun pointed at Chiro and he pulled the trigger. Chiro was shot and vanished. Antauri and nova charged at Manderin and all three were rolling on the ground fighting.

Chiro groaned as he sat up. He rubbed his head and looked around. "Where am I?" he asked himself. He seemed to be in some kind of forest. He looked around and saw Oak trees, birch trees, maple trees, mulberry, elm, cherry, and walnut trees. He slowly stood up carefully surveying his surroundings. "I'm definitely not on Shuggazoom any more." he said to himself.

He got up and started walking through the forest pushing branches out of his way every now and then. It wasn't long before he heard the sound of running water and started going towards the sound. He got out of the thick part of the woods and saw a small river and a few tents. He quickly hid behind a rock on the top of the cliff he was on and saw two boy kids and an adult male, most likely the kid's dad.

He kept watching them and noticed that one of the kids were gone. He kept looking around and didn't see the boy. He sighed and turned around and came face to face with a black haired boy with brown eyes. Chiro screamed in shock and the ground below him gave way and he started falling down the cliff. He boy grabbed his hand before he was out of reach. "Guys a little help!" he shouted at the other two at the camp. The other boy and his father came up and helped the black haired boy pull Chiro up. Chiro lay on the side of the cliff trying to catch his breath. He looked up at his saviors and slipped into unconsciousness.

**Chiro: where am I? Who are those people? Answer me bane! **

**Me: Chiro calm down!**

**Chiro: calm down?! Calm down?! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?! YOU TOOK ME FROM MY FAMILY AND THREW ME SOMEWHERE I DON'T EVEN KNOW!**

**Me: CALM DOWN!**

**Both: -argue-**

**Boy: read and review. short chap but it's just a Prologue**


	2. awakening

**New Family, New Life.**

**Boy1: so who is this guy?**

**Boy2: -shrugs-**

**Chiro: -groans-**

**Me: I think he got hit with a rock when he fell.**

**Sprx: Fizz doesn't own SRMT. He only owns the boys here.**

**Boys: that would be us.**

**Chapter two. Awakening and Introductions. **

**Unknown Pov.**

"I wonder if he's ok" my brother said for the millionth time today.

"Akeros I'm sure he's fine." our dad reassured my older brother.

"Yeah you worry too much Aki." I said and sat down by the fire.

"Ok Alex. You just know it's in my nature to worry." my brother said as he sat beside me. "You an older brother, It's your Protective nature." I said and stirred the fire. "I think we should check on him." our dad said as he sat on the opposite side of the fire. "I will." I said and got up. I walked over to the tent we placed the kid in and walked inside.

**Chiro's pov.**

I groaned and opened my eyes. I looked around and saw I was in some kind of tent. I looked over at the entrance and saw the black haired boy in the tent with me. He was looking at me with curiosity. We both just exchanged glances for a minute or two till he finally said something "you feeling alright?" I was a little surprised. He sounded like he'd known me for all my life even thought we had just met. "Uh…yeah I'm fine." he sighed sounding relived. "Thank god."

"So who are you?" I asked with suspicion in my voice.

"Alexander. But you can call me Alex. We were a little worried by that huge bump on your head." now I was confused. I felt my head and sure enough there was a bump, and quite a big one two.

"You hungry?" he asked. I couldn't answer before I heard my stomach roar like a lion.

He chuckled, "I guess that's a yes. Come on." he said and motioned for me to follow him.

I got up and followed him out of the tent and saw the other boy and their dad.

"Hey you're awake!" the other boy shouted excitedly. Alex sat on a log by the fire and motioned for me to sit down. I sat down next to him.

"You like hotdogs?" their dad asked. "Yeah." I said in response. The other boy handed me an uncooked hotdog on a stick. Alex and the boy put their hotdogs over the fire and started to cook them.

"So who are you guys?" I asked as I started to cook my hotdog. "Well you've already met me." Alex said" this is my brother Akeros." he said and motioned towards the brown haired boy. "And this is our dad Greg." they both said in unison and looked at a black haired man with a goatee.

"hello." he said and keeps cooking his hotdog.

"So where am I?"

"The woods of northern Illinois." Alex said and put his Hotdog in a bun. "Illinois? Where's that?"

"The united states of America." Akeros said and he took a bite of his hotdog. I still had no clue what they were talking about.

"Uh…"

"You're not from around here are you?" Greg asked.

"No… I'm not."

"So where are you from?" asked Akeros. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Then can you at least tell us your name?" asked Alex. "Chiro." "That name sounds oddly familiar…" Alex said and rubbed his chin.

"Well I doubt you've heard it somewhere before Alex." I said and sighed.

"So who are your parents?" Akeros asked changing the subject.

I just sighed and remained silent. Akeros and Alex looked at each other.

Alex sighed" it's getting late." he looked at his wristwatch. "Midnight. Maybe we should turn in." he said as I finished my hotdog.

"Well you're more than welcome to stay with us until you find your family Chiro." Greg said and got up.

"Thanks guys. I have a felling I won't find them for awhile though…"

"Come on Chiro. You can sleep in my tent." Alex offered. I nodded and we both started walking towards a red and grey tent.

"If you don't mind my asking, what planet are we on?"

Alex laughed. "You're on earth." "Earth?!" I shouted causing Alex to jump 6 feet in the air in surprise.

"Yeah earth. It's not like there's any life anywhere besides earth."

"There is where I come from." "Where do you come from?" Alex asked and the two of us walked inside the tent. "You wouldn't believe me…" I said and got in a sleeping bag while Alex got in the one next to me. "Try me."

I sighed. "Shuggazoom…"

"Hmm… I swear to god I heard that name somewhere before… night."

He said and turned off a lantern. I sighed and began to fall into a troubling sleep.

**Me: what do you think?**

**Alex: I swear I heard 'Chiro' somewhere before…**

**Chiro: I fail to see where.**

**Akeros: ditto.**

**Greg: read and review.**

**Alex: I'm sure it'll hit me eventually -tree branch hits him in the head- son of a f(bleep)inging asshole!**

**Me, Chiro, Akeros: (laugh)**

**Greg: Alex watch your language**

**alex: (mutters)**

**me: check out the poll on my profile.**


	3. Searching and Bears

**New family, new life.**

**Me: hello again people!**

**Chiro: must you take everything from me bane?!**

**Me: shut it Chiro!**

**Alex: (rubs his head) ow…damn it that hurt…**

**Akeros: it was a big branch.**

**Greg: fizz doesn't own SRMT. He just owns me and my sons.**

**Akeros: yep.**

**Alex: (smiles)**

**Me and Chiro: (argue indistinctly)**

**Chapter three, searching and bears.**

**Alex Pov.**

I woke up and looked over at chiro. Poor boy was in a cold sweat.

"An-Antauri…" he mumbled in his sleep.

"_Antauri? Why does all this seem so familiar…_?" I thought and sighed.

I heard Akeros scream and Chiro jumped up. "What the hell?!" I shouted and ran outside with chiro.

Me and chiro looked up and saw a massive bear.

Akeros rolled on the ground and dodged one of the bear's claws.

Chiro ran up to the bear and punched it in the face causing it to stumble back.

Akeros grabbed a burning log from the fire and threw it at the bear. Unfortunately it didn't do much.

I grabbed two steel swords in brown leather scabbards from inside the tent. "Aki catch!" I shouted and threw him one with rubies on the hilt.

Akeros caught the sword and took it out of the leather scabbard and charged at the bear.

I unsheathed my sword that had sapphires on the hilt and charged at the bear as well.

"Thunder punch!" chiro shouted.

"Flaming sword strike!" Akeros shouted.

"Ice strike!" I shouted.

**Antauri Pov.**

I paced in the super robot's command center looking at the monitor every five minutes then went back to pacing.

Nova was rocking back and forth in her chair. I have never seen her like this and neither had the other.

Nova and I blamed ourselves for what happened. Chiro was our son and we let him get sent to who knows where.

Sprx kept muttering to himself and Gibson was working furiously to find chiro.

As for Otto. He hadn't left his room since chiro went missing. Occasionally when we walk by the hear him crying to himself and whimpering.

Nova and I walked into the command center and Gibson was pounding his head into the dashboard. Nova and I quickly pulled him away from the computer and he was laughing insanely.

Sprx walked in "What's up with Brainstrain?"

Gibson kept laughing "Chiro, chiro! Must find chiro!"

"Ok, Gibson really needs some rest." nova suggested.

"Agreed. He's been looking to find chiro nonstop." I sighed.

Sprx smirked "Still. It's funny to see him like this."

That earned him a sharp slap from nova.

Sprx yelped in pain "OW! What the hell nova?!" Gibson started rolling on the floor laughing. Well he continued laughing I guess I should say.

Nova and Sprx started yelling at each other and I sighed.

We were never going to find chiro at this rate…

**Chiro Pov**

Our attacks hit the bear and it stumbled back but didn't look very fazed. It charged at us and Akeros and Alex jumped 20 feet in the air and grabbed some of the branches from the massive trees.

I rolled aside and the two brothers came down and landed on the bear. It roared and tried to shake them off but the two held onto its fur. "Lightning kick!" I shouted and hit the massive bear clean in the face.

It flew back and the two brothers jumped off its back and landed next to me. The bear roared and charged again. The three of us flipped, Akeros landed behind the bear, I landed on its right side and Alex landed on its left.

Greg came out of one of the tents with a massive battle axe and stood in front of the bear. "It's like this thing came straight from hell!" Akeros shouted.

Alex growled and shouted "whatever we do doesn't even seem to affect it!" I smirked "I have an idea!" "What chiro?" Akeros asked sounding eager to get this thing away.

"Lead it towards the canyon!" I shouted. The others nodded and Alex rushed inside one of the tents and grabbed a few hotdogs. We all ran towards the large canyon I almost fell down before.

That massive bear followed us and Alex gave me the hotdogs "hope you know what your doing chiro!" he shouted and him and the other two skid to a stop. I kept running and jumped the second I got to the edge of the canyon.

"Chiro no!" I heard Akeros shout and I looked back and saw the bear had followed me. I landed on the other side and the bear slammed against the canyon wall and fell down.

I couldn't help but smirk. I saw Akeros and Alex cheer on the other side. "Nice going chiro!" Akeros shouted and leaped in the air. I smiled and leaped across the canyon again.

Unfortunately this time I didn't make it and fell. "Chiro!" Akeros and Alex shouted. I fell down and grabbed a root hanging out of the cliff wall.

**Akeros Pov**

I looked at Alex and he nodded. We both jumped off the cliff and grew angel wings, the root chiro was hanging on began to snap. Alex and I swooped down and each grabbed one of Chiro's arms.

"What the heck?" He shouted surprised. "This is twice we've saved your life." my brother said and laughed as we flew up. Chiro looked up at us and his jaw dropped.

We flew to the top of the canyon and dropped chiro on the grass then landed ourselves. "What, Who, HOW?!" chiro stammered. Alex and I laughed. "We're angels." my brother stated as we made our wings vanish.

Chiro looked at us in disbelief but he shrugged and we started walking back to the camp.

**Me: another chapter up.**

**Chiro: why didn't you tell me they were angels?**

**Me: ever hear of surprise idiot?**

**Chiro: -growls and tackles Fizzbane-**

**Me and chiro: -rol on the ground fighting-**

**Akeros: oi…-tries to break up the fight with his brother-**

**Gibson: -keeps laughing insanely-**

**Antauri; sorry about him folks. -drags the still laughing Gibson out of the room-**


	4. out of the woods

**New family, new life.**

**Otto: you ever going to give chiro back?**

**Me: maybe.**

**Chiro: maybe? That is never good…**

**Me: (laughs manically)**

**Otto: (hides behind chiro scared)**

**Me: (smirks wickedly) sorry I'm just in the spirit of Halloween.**

**Alex: Halloween inset for weeks.**

**Me: I'm just in the spirit, is that wrong?**

**Chiro: since it's you yes.**

**Me: (strangles chiro)**

**Alex: Fizz doesn't own SRMT.**

**Chiro and me: (fight) OW MY EYE!**

**Chapter four. Out of the woods and into Galena.**

**Alex pov.**

I looked up and saw a few blue jays flying. I smiled and started taking my tent up out of the ground.

Yesterday after the bear fight dad said that we were going back home and chiro was coming with us until we found his family. Chiro never told us who they were though.

**Akeros pov.**

Finally! We were getting out of the woods. I liked the woods but I also liked our house. It was nice and big. Forget big it was the size of a castle!

My family's one of the richest in Illinois. And good thing our house was big to 'because I got a quite a few sibs. And since chi's going to be with us for awhile, well…do the math.

**Greg Pov.**

I took down the last of the tents and chiro put the fire out. "Thanks Chiro." "No problem Greg." he said and smiled. I smiled back, Chiro's a good kid. I hope we find his family.

My two sons put the tents in the back of the truck. I smiled "pile in!" Akeros and Alex cheered "shotgun!" Alex shouted and ran into the truck. Chiro got in the back seat with Akeros and I got in the driver's seat and drove off.

**Chiro Pov.**

The ride was pretty boring. Alex and Greg were talking and Akeros was giving Alex a hard time about taking the front seat. Well I guess it was more amusing than boring.

About halfway to wherever we were going Akeros looked around franticly. "You sense him two?" Alex asked. "Yep, and he's getting closer." Akeros answered looking out the window. About three minutes later we went over a bridge and there was a massive explosion in front and behind us. The bridge gave way and the truck fell through the concrete bridge.

Akeros grabbed me and we jumped out of the truck with Alex and Greg right before it crashed among the riverbed that the bridge was over and exploded.

My head shot up "what the hell just happened?" I asked and looked around franticly. The brothers stood up and looked at a shadowy black figure. "Jacob Ragnor…" the said in unison and drew their swords.

The figure Jacob let out a menacing laugh that sent a wave of freezing cold through my body.

**(Folks meet the main villain of this story)**

I was scared and confused. The brother weren't from what I could tell and they charged at him. Jacob drew a black sword surrounded by a purple fire and the three went into a sword fight. I wanted to help but I was stuck under a piece of concrete. I could only watch…

**Akeros pov.**

I rolled and dodge one of Ragnor's hits, my brother slashed at him but he dodged it with ease. He sent a bolt of dark energy at me and I blocked it with a beam of pure light energy called holy light.

**(NOT a move stolen from World of warcraft it has different properties.)**

Alex took this opportunity and slashed Ragnor across the chest and he howled in pain. Alex ran over to me and we stood together against this demon of hell. Ragnor snarled and his fangs shot out. "I hate fighting vampires…" my brother muttered loud enough for us to hear.

I ran at him and ripped off his black hood revealing his blood red eyes and pale skin. He shrieked in pain and I smirked. "You win this round Goldhearts but I'll be back…" he growled and vanished. His cloak in my hands then vanished.

**Alex pov**

I helped my dad and Akeros push the big block of concrete off chiro giving the kid some room to breath. He started panting and looked at us. "Who was that guy?" he asked and Akeros helped him up. "Jacob Ragnor the seventh." I answered. "Our family's been fighting the Ragnors for years." our dad added.

I sighed and looked at the burning truck. "Well how are we going to get home now?" Akeros asked. I sighed and slapped him upside the head. "We have wings! Let's use them…ay idiot…" I sighed again and pinched the bridge of my nose. Great now I was beginning to act like my mother…

Akeros face palmed and chiro couldn't resist the urge not to laugh. My brother and I spread our wings, I grabbed chiro and Akeros grabbed our dad.

**Twenty minutes later, Chiro pov.**

We landed on a hill in front of a small town in a valley surrounded by a dense forest will a small river running through it. A lot of the buildings were made of brick and smoke was coming out of one. I hadn't seen anything like it before. Certainly wasn't anything like Shuggazoom.

**Me: what do you think?**

**Chiro: (pushes Fizzbane off the cliff)**

**Me: (appears next to chiro) nice try brat. **

**Chiro: dang it…**

**Alex: leave a review**


	5. the Goldhearts

**New family, new life.**

**Chiro: where's bane?**

**Nova: maybe for once he won't be here to mess up our lives.**

**Me: (appears behind Sprx dressed as a vampire then bites him)**

**Sprx: OW! (Jumps up and over to the others) monkey doodle what was that for?**

**Me: (laughs and vanishes)**

**Vampire bats: (appears and fly around the Hyperforce)**

**Nova: (screams and runs around being chased by the bats)**

**Giant vampire bat: (appears by Nova making her color vanish)**

**Nova: (screams and hides behind Sprx, Chiro, and Antauri)**

**Bats: (vanish and a laughing Fizzbane is left in their place)**

**Hyperforce: bane!**

**Me: (keeps laughing) I did it hahaha!**

**Akeros: dang it…**

**Me: pay up!**

**Akeros: fine jerk… (Hands fizz 20 bucks)**

**Alex: (sees fizz get tackled by the whole Hyperforce)**

**Akeros: 20 bucks on fizz making the rest of their lives a living hell.**

**Alex: (shakes hands with Akeros) deal bro. (watches the fight) ooh…right in the face….and there goes one of Chiro's teeth.**

**Akeros: (Ducks as Sprx flies over his head) fizz watches where you're throwing the monkeys!**

**Me: I don't own SRMT, I just love torturing them (laughs and vanishes)**

**The Goldhearts.**

**Chiro pov**

Akeros, Alex and their dad have been showing me around the town and it was amazing. Now all that was left was their house. We walked up a large hill and saw a massive brick house. My jaw fell to the floor. Akeros looked at me and smirked then walked up and opened a large white door with a gold doorknob.

We walking inside and Akeros were pushed to the ground by a 12 year old boy with blond hair who was running by him followed by a 12 year old girl with red hair and a boy with black hair.

Akeros sighed and looked at them running around the room we were in. "guys watch where your going you could have broke my neck…" he said and Alex helped him to his feet. "Sorry Aki…" they sighed and went back to chasing the blond haired boy. Akeros sighed and looked at me smirking. "Siblings. Cant live with em cant live without em." Alex chuckled and punched his shoulder. "Ow! Alex!" he started chasing Alex and I laughed.

Young women with blond hair walked down some white and yellow stairs and Greg gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Akeros walked back into the room followed by Alex. The lady looked at me "who's this?" Akeros walked over to me. "This is chiro. We found him in the woods on our camping trip and he says he lost his family. We said he could stay with us until he finds them." the blond haired women smiled. "You have such a large heart Akeros." Alex laughed.

"At least something is bigger than his stomach." Akeros sighed and slapped him upside the head, "that's you idiot." "Oh…right…" the other kids walked back into the room. "Chiro meet my siblings. The redhead girl is ruby, the blond boy is Jason, and the black haired boy is Shadow. I smiled and thought "these are nice people but I still hope the monkeys find me soon…"

**Me: short chap but I just wanted to get it done by Halloween and I am pressed for time!**

**Chiro: good!**

**Me: (strangled him)**

**Chiro; (rolls on the floor fighting with fizz)**

**Akeros and Alex: oh brother… (Try to separate the two)**

**Ruby: (shakes her head) leave a review.**


	6. Searching

**New family new life.**

**Me: hello!**

**Chiro: hi.**

**Me: that's it?**

**Chiro: yeah. So?**

**Me: thought you would be trying to kill me…**

**Chiro: (smiles)**

**Shadow: (holds a dart in his hand)**

**Me: what's that?**

**Shadow: my own special recipe for a tranquilizer dart.**

**Akeros: I guess it pays that you're a ninja.**

**Shadow: assassin.**

**Me: whatever! If we don't shut up this'll be longer than my last chat room! (Gets shot with the dart)(Falls unconscious)**

**Shadow: bull's-eye! He doesn't own SRMT.**

**Searching.**

**Antauri Pov, Three weeks later.**

I sighed and looked out the window in the command center. We've been in space for three weeks after leaving the Sun riders to look after Shuggazoom City. Otto had managed to track the frequency of the gun Manderin shot chiro with and we were going to a Planet called Earth. Even with the robot's hyper drive and vast wormholes we've gone through this journey is taking forever…

Otto and Sprx have been working around the clock to keep the robot's engines from overheating and exploding. Gibson's been spending all his time making sure we don't loose course. And nova has gone on a mission to find more fuel for the robot at the space port we're docked in.

We picked up Jinmay a week ago from another space port we docked at getting fuel and she currently was with nova. I sighed again and kept looking out the window. I heard the door open and I looked over to see Jinmay and nova enter the room. "Otto said the robot's all fueled up and we're ready to go." Jinmay said with a quick smile. "And we're about a week away from Earth." nova added. I smiled; we were going to find chiro.

We started off and headed in the direction of earth. We were about to enter a wormhole when there was a massive explosion that shook the entire robot. Gibson ran up to the Monitor "the citadel of bone!" Sprx growled" the bone bag…of course…" I sighed. "Monkeys mobilize!" we went to our stations and Jinmay took over Chiro's position of Torso tank one.

**Manderin Pov**

I smirked as another bone rocket hit the robot. "Another hit my lord." Lord skeleton king smirked and laughed. A familiar black cloaked vampire entered the room. "Hello again Jacob." Skeleton king said with a smirk. "My lord." Jacob said and bowed. "How are the operations on earth going?" I asked and he looked at me. Those beady red eyes sent a chill down my spine. 'They go well. But the Goldhearts are giving me problems…" skeleton king looked confused. "Who are the Goldhearts?" Jacob growled at the name.

"Where do I begin…The Goldhearts are a family of angels as old as time immortal, and have been my family's rivals since the dawn of time. Greg, and alexia are the current parents and they have six children. Five boys and one girl. Akeros, Alex and Soreka are the eldest males. Ruby the girl comes next, then Shadow and Jason."

Skeleton king growled. "Why didn't you tell us this sooner?" "I can take care of them!" Jacob barked back. "Do not speak to lord skeleton king that way!" Valina growled at him. Jacob growled. I sighed and looked back at the battle and we were slowly winning. I smirked as two more bone rockets hit the robot's engines and ooze vines shot out at the robot pulling it towards us. "My lord the super robot is down." I said proudly and Skeleton King laughed. "They'll join our prison along with the Sun riders. And with the boy out of the way we will take Shuggazoom with ease!"

**Antauri pov.**

Sprx growled. We were all in the command center waiting for the next formless attack. "Damn that bone bag down to hell!" he screamed and shot another formless. Otto sliced another one in half while I and nova ripped through another one. Jinmay was blasting them with her lasers and I sighed. "There's too many of them!" nova screamed as she punched another one. She was right; we were slowly begging to get overwhelmed. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and the formless turned to ooze. In their place was a 15 or 16 year old boy with black and purple striped hair holding a katana in each hand with a pistol holstered on his belt. He had a flowing black cape and was dressed in an all black leather outfit. He threw a katana into a formless and charged head-on into the rest. I and the others stood awestruck as he cut the rest of the formless down. He faced us and he whipped some ooze and sweat off his face and flashed a small smile with pure white teeth.

He grabbed the katana he threw and put them back into two scabbards on his back and walked over to us. "Uh…hi I guess. Thanks for saving us." Jinmay said a little speechless. He smiled again. "No problem. Soreka Goldheart glad to meet you." he said and shook each of our hands. Just then bats filled the command center and converged into four shapes. I recognized three of them and the bats vanished and skeleton king, Manderin, and Valina were in their place a man with pale skin blood red eyes and fangs dressed in a black cloak was the fourth figure. Soreka growled. "Ragnor!" he yelled. "Goldheart!" the man screamed back.

You could feel the tension in the air. Manderin and Soreka had their swords drawn. Nova and Jinmay were glaring daggers at Valina. I Sprx and Gibson were staring at skeleton king and Manderin and Soreka and the man Ragnor were in the middle of a staring contest. It wasn't long before the still air was broke and Soreka and Ragnor charged at each other. Sprx and I attacked skeleton king, Gibson and Otto attacked Manderin and nova and Jinmay attacked Valina.

The battle raged for hours with formless coming in every now and again. We got close a few times but in the end we fell. Jinmay and nova fell first followed by Gibson and Otto. Then Sprx, finally I and Soreka were backed up against the wall. Each of us covered in blood and formless ooze. Soreka sighed. "Antauri…we've lost." he put his swords in one hand and handed them to Manderin who took them with a large smirk. I sighed and deactivated my ghost claws.

We were bound in chains and dragged onto the citadel of bone and thrown in a cell with the others then chained to the wall. Soreka chuckled. "We'll get out of this. My family will come looking and these devils can't beat servants of god." 'Very religious aren't you?" Jinmay asked which received a not from Soreka. "I sense that he is right" I said with a small smirk.

**Me: done and done!**

**Sprx: you…you imprisoned us you slimy mother (bleep)!**

**Antauri: Sprx language!**

**Me: check out my pole! I need votes!**


	7. they find out

**New family new life.**

**Sprx: I HATE YOU!**

**Me: Sprx for the love of god you're going to make me deaf!**

**Sprx: good!**

**Me: don't make me hurt you!**

**Sprx: try me!**

**Akeros: (watches them fight)**

**Alex: (laughs) oh god almighty we're going to have one tough life ahead of us…**

**Antauri: now you know how we feel…**

**Akeros: we knew how you felt in chapter 3...**

**Jinmay: oh god…**

**Me: don't own SRMT. Also I couldn't think of a good title for this chapter so whatever.**

**They find out.**

**Chiro pov.**

I smiled and stood next to Alex. We were standing out on the back porch looking out over the town. "It pays that our house is on a hill." Alex said and smiled. "Yeah. Awesome view." I have been with the Goldhearts for about a month or two now and…they've become a family to me. They've fully accepted me and I've even started to forget about the monkeys. "I wonder if they'll ever come back to find me…" I sighed and a single tear ran down my cheek. Alex noticed this and wrapped his arm around me. "It'll be fine chi. we'll find them I promise." I still haven't told them about the monkeys but they were looking. Alex sighed and we walked back inside.

We walked up to our room, Alex, Akeros and I share a room and Alex went on his laptop and typed in my name. I sighed and lay on my bed staring up at the ceiling. After about 20 minutes… "Hey, chi, come look at this." I got up out of bed and walked over to the computer and gasped. Alex smirked. "I knew I recognized your name." we were looking at a picture of me in my hyper mode. Alex smirked. "So you're the star of a TV show." I remained speechless. "Chiro?" the room began to spin and I fell getting dragged into pitch blackness. All I could hear was Alex screaming "chiro!"

**Alex pov**

"Chiro! Guys, guys get in here!" I shouted and Akeros and my parents came running in with the others. Akeros gasped. "God what happened?" "He fainted what it looks like?!" I shouted at my brother. Akeros sighed and my parents put chiro on his bed. Akeros and the others gathered around my computer gasping at what they saw. "So…chiro is actually from the show?" ruby choked out. I nodded "down to the last detail. I just wonder…" "What?" my mom and dad asked. "How did he get here? I mean the guy's from a TV show how he is alive?!" Akeros slapped me. "Well we're angels who fight vampires and demons. Face it Alex. Nothing is impossible in our world." I sighed; I hate it when he's right… "The thing is he seamed completely out of it. It's like he didn't even know…" I sighed again. "Well…" ruby began "maybe he didn't."

I and Akeros laughed. "how can you not know if you're the star of a TV show that rated top of the charts for 4 years in a row?!" Akeros shouted and I slapped him with a smirk. Akeros glared at me. "Well either way, chiro is unconscious and quite possibly in shock." my mom Alexia said. "True." I Akeros and my dad Greg agreed. "So do we call the hospital or something?" Jason asked "and says what?" Shadow began "that we have an unconscious cartoon character that needs medical attention? They'll think we all need mental help severely!" "Whoa, whoa hold the damn phone." I stammered "so since Chiro's family is the monkey team I doubt they'll come looking for him. They have a planet to protect!" "True." Akeros said. "But they have allies; they could leave the sun riders there."

Shadow groaned. "Oh please, they're no match for skeleton king. They were controlled by him for goodness sake!"

"Your right." I said. "For once…" ruby groaned. Chiro groaned and I gasped. "Move move I think he's waking up!" I said pushing my family out of the way with Akeros "yeah give the kid some room to breathe." Akeros added. Chiro coughed and slowly opened his eyes. "Oh my head…" he tried to sit up but I kept him lying down. "Stay down chi, you hit your head _pretty_ hard." chiro groaned. "For a second I thought that we saw me on the internet…" "We did." Akeros said. "WHAT?!" chiro shouted and I groaned…this was going to be hard…

_**TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP TIME SKIP **_

Chiro was staring at us with his jaw dropped. I had no clue what he was thinking and nobody could describe his expression. "Wow…just wow…" he stammered. "So…" he began swallowing a big gulp of air. "I'm the star of a cartoon?" we nodded "and everyone on the planet know about me and the monkey team?" we nodded again. "And Jinmay and the sun rider?" "And all of your allies and basically everyone you've ever encountered." ruby said. Chiro's expression just got crazier and I swear I saw his face pale. "And our powers and weaknesses?" I groaned "chiro we know everything about you and the monkey team. Since you met them that is…" "So you don't know about my parents and past?" "Not very well no." ruby said, chiro sighed "good…" shadow sighed and turned on the TV. We had moved from our room to the living room. I heard a very familiar theme song playing and chiro gasped and I and Akeros turned around. "You just had to put on the show didn't you shadow?" I sighed and shadow chuckled sheepishly. Chiro paid special attention to the show. "Uh chi you may not want to watch this." ruby suggested. "Why?" chiro asked and I sighed and finished ruby's sentence. "It's '_the night of fear_'"

**Me: TADA! I didn't really know where to go with this chapter so sorry if it's kind of like a one shot…**

**Chiro: you did your best…what am I saying?!**

**Me: I control what you say now! (Laptop) thank you technology. Whatever I type you say.**

**Chiro: awesome! Stop it bane!**

**Me: (laughs) leave a review!**


	8. Spell Searching and Vampires

**New Family, New Life**

**Me: Hey everyone Fizz here, I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded in well…forever it's just that I've gotten a new computer with a new operating system and I have been trying to figure it out and I'm still halfway in the dark, plus a new writing software. Either way I need to continue my story I've just been going through a serious case of writers block like always. Either way, I'm not dead yay!**

**Chiro: damn it…**

**Me: here we go again…by the way I am probably going to be rusty as hell for not writing so long so this is going to be a short chapter.**

**Chiro: thank goodness.**

**Me: oh just shut up! I don't own SRMT**

**Chapter 8: Spells and Vampires**

**Alex pov**

Chiro had insisted on watching the episode despite us warning him and when it ended he was pale as Jacob Ragnor as he's a vampire. Chiro then left the room saying he wanted to be alone and needed to clear his head, understandable.

Akeros and me when up to our room and started talking about what we would do, I mean Chiro couldn't stay here he had a planet to protect. Only problem was getting him back, Shuggazoom was what, seven thousand light-years away? No space craft made on earth could get him back home. The monkey Team either had to show up, odds being below negative five hundred, or we needed to figure something out. Even lower odds…

Honestly there was a higher chance of Hell freezing over thanks to a volcano erupting on Mars than there was of us getting him home.

Akeros sighed and looked at me "He may not even want to go home for all we know." I looked at him "Bro that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Why wouldn't he want to go back to his family?" He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Chiro "I want to go back It's just that's impossible…" I turned and there he was standing in the doorway. Akeros's head suddenly popped up, "maybe not…"

He started pulling books off the shelves that were on all sides of the room and flipping through them like a madman. Chiro picked up one of the books and looked at the title "'Schools of Elemental magic' Magic doesn't exist." I looked at him "says the boy who can turn into a giant green monkey who is talking to two angels." Akeros chuckled and kept looking through the books. "good point…" said Chiro flatly, he continued "what are you even looking for Akeros?"

Akeros just kept looking through his books and tosses the ones he found nothing of use in aside saying "nope, no, nada, why does Ruby always leave her stupid jewelry magazines in here…" chiro chuckled and Akeros said "I'm looking for a book on teleportation magic, you guys want to help me look?"

Chiro and I nodded and started looking through books.

**Chiro pov**

I started looking through the spell books with Alex. There were all kinds of books here, why hadn't I noticed these before? There were books on fire magic, Ice magic, water magic, earth magic, even books on the power primate which really surprised me. I stumbled upon a book called 'The BloodBane Oath' I opened the book and read a few paragraphs

The BloodBane Oath

"This Book is in honor of Helinar BloodBane Fifth leader of the BloodBane Guild. A line of warriors Dedicated to the eradication of Vampires and Demons from the mortal world. To Become a BloodBane you needed to recite 'The BloodBane Oath' once you swore the oath you would become a BloodBane and there was no going back. The oath reads."

_I pledge my life to the BloodBane cause, to be a warrior of god and serve as his cleansing light._

_I will never rest while the undead roam this good earth and March upon the night._

_I will fight and die for my Brothers and Sisters in arms_

_I swear on pain of death I will never betray my new family or the BloodBane order_

_I swear on god's light that I will fight until I fall, to sickness, old age, or upon the battle field alongside my Brothers and sisters fighting the undead menace_

_I will uphold this oath and follow it to my grave as a warrior of purity, God guide the Order_

Akeros pulled the book away from me "chiro I would advise you to forget everything you read, the BloodBane order is an order of heretics and nothing more. They may sound like they're working for mankind's greater good but really they just want to destroy it." I looked at him "how do you know?" Alex looked at me shaking his head and Akeros sighed "I was there when the order was destroyed. They ransacked half of Europe in a night of genocide and horror two hundred years ago. It is not a night I like to remember. So much death…and so much blood…" I looked at him "if that was two hundred years ago, and you were alive…" Akeros opened his mouth but then the alarm went off.

Alex looked up from his spell book "Ragnor!" Akeros looked at me "I'll explain later, we got a battle to fight." The two brothers got up and rushed into the living room and I followed. They pulled a book off a bookcase next to the fireplace and a secret passage opened revealing a large spiral staircase, I followed them down the path light by floating glowing blue flames. The staircase ended and we were in a large room.

In the center was a large stone table surrounded by six chairs each with a different color wool cushion and stripe going up the middle of them, the colors were; white, yellow, green, blue, red, and a black one. One of Alex and Akeros's siblings were sitting in each. Jason was sitting in blue, ruby in red, Akeros's seat was the yellow seat and Alex's was white while ruby occupied the red seat, the black one had nobody in it, shadow would normally have the green seat.

In front of the table was a large monitor with downtown Galena showing and shadow was working at it, zooming in on Main Street half of it was in flames and people were running everywhere. Cars were smashed and police officers had formed a barricade pistols pointed at none other than Jacob Ragnor. The very same vampires Akeros and Alex had fought a few days after I met them. Honestly besides the cops it reminded me of a really bad formless attack on Shuggazoom.

Akeros ran up to shadow with me and Alex "whoa that looks bad" Alex said. "yeah." Shadow answered "Ragnor is getting tougher." Akeros looked at Alex "no time to waste, we have to act." Alex nodded and looked at me "want to come?" I nodded and alex smiled

The brothers made fists and put them over the hearts and said "Angelic Defenders, Fight Forever!" they glowed bright and turned into their angel forms. This was the first time I got a good look at them. In Akeros's angel form he was wearing chainmail armor that ended at brown leather boots and at his wrists. He had bright white plate bracers on his wrist that almost hurt my eyes to look at. He had a pure white tabard with gold trim and a gold bird that looked like an eagle in the center. Along with the tabard was a pure white cape with gold trim, Alex's form was basically the same except his tabard was the opposite of Akeros's with white replacing the gold and vice versa. On his tabard was a gold sword instead of a bird. They both had their swords in their hands that they had when we fought the demon bear.

They looked at me and Alex said "well?" I nodded felling stupid and turned into hypermode. **(I think that's how you spell it –Fizz)** "let's roll" Alex said with a smirk that reminded me a lot of Sprx. Akeros opened a portal and we jumped in and landed in front of the police barricade downtown. A civilian yelled "the angels!" another yelled "prepare to meet your maker vampire!" Ragnor simply laughed

"Rematch Goldhearts and I see you brought your little friend." As he said that I swear I heard some people whispering to each other even the cops about who I was. It felt weird but who cares we have a vampire to defeat. I stared off the fight

"Monkey fu!"

**Me: and we're done, tell me if I spelled anything wrong or if anything's out of context it helps improve my writing. Also CLIFFHANGER!**

**Please review.**


	9. Downtown Brawl

**New Family New Life**

**Me: Hey guys, I know it's been awhile and that I promised some people that I would get a new chapter up in a weak or two but clearly that hasn't happened for a reason I do not want to discuss. You guys know the drill; I don't own SRMT, read and review, Here's the chapter. Also like normal I couldn't think of a good name for it, sorry.**

**Chapter nine: Downtown Brawl**

**Akeros POV**

Chiro's attack hit Ragnor straight on and sent him flying back into a car. He emerged from the rubble and growled "Lord skeleton king warned me about you boy…" I swear Chiro's eyes almost popped out of his head at the mention of his Arch enemy, if you could call him that. "You work for skeleton king?!" he screamed and Alex sighed and muttered but we still heard him "why did I see that coming…"

"We can talk about it after we kill this vampire" I said and a bow made out of Silver appeared in my hands and I notched an arrow and aimed straight for the Vampire's chest. Alex drew his sword and charged with chiro and I fired my arrow. Ragnor dodged Chiro and Alex but turned into a cloud of bats seconds before my arrow should have impaled him in the stomach. A bow appeared in Alex's hands and we shot at the bats but all our arrows missed. Ruby was right; we needed to spend less time sword fighting and more time practicing archery.

I lost sight of the bats but I heard Alex yell "behind you!" I whipped around and Ragnor was right there, before I could react he punched me in the stomach and threw me into a car followed by a black ball of swirling energy. The ball hit the car and it went up like a Christmas tree.

**Alex POV**

My eyes flew open in shock; my brother had just been blown sky high and I did nothing to stop it. Was I angry? I was boiling! Was I going to shove a sword into that vampire's throat? Count on it. Blinded by fury I charged and Slashed at Ragnor. My attack missed and he kicked me in my face and sent me flying at least 200 feet straight up. I was stunned but I came to my senses and remembered I had wings; I stretched my wings and flew down like an eagle going after a field mouse. Ragnor was fighting Chiro hand to hand and I flew in with a good kick to the vampire's face and landed next to chiro.

I growled and threw a dagger that embedded itself into the vampire's shoulder while he was still stunned then kneed him in the gut. He quickly countered by pulling out another dagger and slashing me across my chest then kicking me away. I fell to the floor in front of chiro and couldn't move. Poison, and not just any poison, the poison of a Bluewing drake. A type of dragon that poisons it's victims by shooting a quill out of its tail at it and paralyzing them. I fought one of them once, not pleasant…needless to say I wasn't going to be helping chiro anytime soon.

**Chiro POV**

I growled, Akeros was dead and Alex was paralyzed. Ragnor laughed wickedly and formed a ball in his hand that turned into a five foot long black and purple sword. "Fists versus a sword, I don't think you have good odds boy." I gritted my teeth, I hated being called boy! Whenever I heard it I thought of skeleton king. the vampire and I circled each other waiting for each other to make the first move. Civilians crowded around watching while police officers held them back. I looked over at the burning car where whatever was left of Akeros was probably ashes and then over at Alex who gave me as encouraging a look as a paralyzed man can give.

Ragnor smirked "you going to do something or am I going to have to. I didn't think you were a coward _boy!_" I was at wits end with this damn vampire. One thing was to call me boy, another was to call me a coward, but mixing the two with hurting my family, I was done with him. I charged which was obviously what the vampire wanted. "Lightning kick!" he caught my leg in midair and threw me to the pavement so hard I swear I heard something break.

The vampire was looming over me with his sword at my throat. One move and I was dead. I glared at him and he just laughed. "You're lucky Skeleton king wants you alive." "I'd sooner die." "Even if it meant saving your girlfriend and family?" my eyes went wide and he smirked "we caught them a week ago. Easiest fight in my life." I growled he was calling my family weak. I wanted to get up but if I did that sword would impale my throat.

He started laughing but it got caught short. I looked up at his chest and recognized the tip of a blade coming through him. He took short pained breaths and the sword was pushed forward till the full length of the blade was coming out of his ribcage. The sword twisted and he fell off it lifeless. There standing where the vampire stood was Akeros, burned but very much alive. He helped me up and we ran over to Alex.

Akeros propped his head up and put his canteen to his lips and tilted it back. He pulled back and helped his brother swallow and he sprang to life coughing. The two of us hugged Akeros who smiled, Alex looked in his brothers eye's and said "you are the luckiest angel on the damn world." "Thanks."

People were crowing around us and the dead vampire in the middle of the street. Akeros and I helped Alex up and I just noticed all of the weird looks I was getting.

Akeros held his head and glowed faintly along with his brother and the two were out of their angel form. A lot of gasping came from the crowd and a kid about our age stepped forward "Alex, Akeros? You're the angels?!" Alex quickly looked at Akeros as people who I recognized as news reporters pushed their way through the crowd "Bruce Raven reporting on the scene of the battle between the Vampire Jacob Ragnor and the two mystery angels dubbed the protectors of galena." I looked at Akeros along with Alex and he just looked shocked. "Turns out that the angels are Akeros and Alex Goldheart the teenage children of Greg Goldheart Mayor of the town." He put his microphone under Akeros's mouth "Mister Akeros care to state a comment?" Akeros quickly looked at an alleyway then to Alex and me and I knew we all had the same idea.

Akeros threw a small leather pouch into the air that exploded in a ball of light blinding everyone but us momentarily; quickly we pushed our way through the crowd and ran down the alleyway as fast as our legs could carry us.

"Well that escalated quickly." Alex said as we ran through the alley then burst onto backstreet. "What happened to you guys back there?" I asked as we ran. "I'll explain when we get home for now run!" we bolt off down backstreet and I saw what looked like a news van chasing us. Akeros grabbed us by our hands and pulled us into another alley.

**Me: and we're done with another chapter. Keep in mind that this was made around 9 at night so forgive me if it wasn't very good. Well, see you guys next time.**


End file.
